1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmission system, and more particularly, to an image transmission system for reserving and transmitting an image to be broadcast.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Devices such a digital camera and a camcorder have been widely used for photographing an image. Users photograph an image by using the devices, and then edit the photographed image or display the photographed image on a Web page at their desire. Recently, mobile terminals such as a portable phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA) are also used for photographing an image. A photographed image can be transmitted to other mobile terminals or personal computers (PC) through a wired/wireless communication network. However, a receiving user can not receive a photographed image from a transmitting user when he does not have a mobile terminal or a PC connected to a communication network.